eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drug Ballard - Eminem
Drug Ballard Lyrics. Girl Yeah, hahahaha...whooooo, shit! Em (aight) Eminem Guess what? I ain't coming in yet... I'll come in a minute Eminem Ayo...This is my love song...it goes like this Eminem Back when Mark Walhberg was Marky Mark This is how we used to make the party start We used to mix Hen' with Bacardi Dark And when it, kicks in you can hardly talk And by the, sixth gin you're gonna probably crawl And you'll be, sick then and you'll probably barf And my pre-diction is you're gonna probably fall Either somewhere in the lobby or the hallway wall And everything's spinning You're beginin' to think women are swimming in pink linen again in the sink Then in a couple of minutes that bottle of Guinness is finished You are now allowed to officially slap bitches You have the right to remain violent and start wilin' Start a fight with the same guy that was smart eyin' you Get in your car, start it, and start drivin' Over the island and cause a 42 car pile-up spaceman voice''Earth calling, pilot to co-pilot Looking at the life on this planet, sir, no sign of it All I can see is a bunch of smoke flyin' And I'm so high that I might die if I go by it Let me out of this place I'm outta place I'm in outer space I've just vanished without a trace I'm going to a pretty place now where the flowers grow I'll be back in an hour or so ''Chorus 'Cause every time I go to try to leave Someone keeps pullin' on my sleeve I don't wanna, but I gotta stay These drugs really got a hold of me 'Cause every time I try to tell them "no" They won't let me ever let them go I'm a sucker all I gotta say These drugs really got a hold of me Eminem In third grade, all I used to do Was sniff glue through a tube and play Rubic's cube 17 years later I'm as Rude as Jude Scheming on the first chick with the hugest boobs I've got no game And every face looks the same They've got no name So I don't need game to play I just say whatever I want to whoever I want Whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want However, I do show some respect to few As ecstasy got me standing next to you Getting sentimental as fuck spillin' guts to you We just met But I think I'm in love with you But you're on it too So you tell me you love me too Wake up in the morning like "yo, what the fuck we do?" I gotta go bitch You know I have stuff to do 'Cause if I get caught cheatin' then I'm stuck with you But in the long run These drugs are probably going to catch up sooner or later But fuck it, I'm on one So let's enjoy Let the X destroy your spinal cord So it's not a straight line no more 'Til we walk around looking like some wind-up dolls Shit's sticking out of our backs like a dinosaur Shit, six hits won't even get me high no more So bye for now I'm going to try to find some more Chorus 'Cause every time I go to try to leave Someone keeps pullin' on my sleeve I don't wanna, but I gotta stay These drugs really got a hold of me 'Cause every time I try to tell them "no" They won't let me ever let them go I'm a sucker all I gotta say These drugs really got a hold of me Eminem That's the sound of a bottle when it's hollow When you swallow it all wallow and drown in your sorrow And tomorrow you're probably going to want to do it again What's a little spinal fluid between you and a friend? Screw it And what's a little bit of alcohol poisoning? And what's a little fight? Tomorrow you'll be boys again It's your life Live it however you wanna Marijuana is everywhere Where was you brought up? It don't matter as long as you get where you're going 'Cause none of the shit is going to mean shit where we're going They tell you to stop, but you just sit there ignoring Even though you wake up feeling like shit every morning But you're young You've got a lot of drugs to do Girls to screw Parties to crash Sucks to be you If I could take it all back now, I wouldn't I would have did more shit that people said that I shouldn't But I'm all grown up now and upgraded and graduated Did better drugs and updated But I've still got a lot of growing up to do I've still got a whole lot of throwing up to spew But when it's all said and done I'll be 40 Before I know it with a 40 on the porch telling stories With a bottle of Jack Two grandkids in my lap Babysitting for Hailie while Hailie's out getting smashed 2x 'Cause every time I go to try to leave Someone keeps pullin' on my sleeve I don't wanna, but I gotta stay These drugs really got a hold of me 'Cause every time I try to tell them "no" They won't let me ever let them go I'm a sucker all I gotta say These drugs really got a hold of me Drugs really got a hold of me They really got a hold of me 'Cause drugs really got a hold of me They really got a hold of me Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP